Frayed Ends of Sanity
by Broken Blades-13
Summary: Stein has lost his mind...again. But who will his target be? And will his past be remembered? (His past is made up by yours truly as well as his parents name)


**Hey guys, thought I would share this one... I am somewhat proud of how crazy I made Stein...but not proud of the endin. Tell me what you think!**

Stein stared at screen of his computer, slowly turning the screw, trying to ease his mind. Only on word had been on the screen, giving Stein that eerie feeling that the madness was starting to sink in. DISSECT.

He laughed insanely, standing from his stitched chair, his inevitable blood lust growing, the madness setting in quite beautifully this time. As he was about to let it engulf him, let his mind and reason just fly away, a hand was laid on his shoulder.

He stiffened, resisting the urge to just turn around and bite the hand that had disrupted him from the oncoming madness.

"Franken? Are you alright?" Marie's gentle voice asked, her words coming out like sweet honey.

His smiled darkly, nodding slowly, placing his hand in hers for a few seconds. "Just peachy..."

She smiled sweetly, pulling her hand out of his. She stopped, suddenly dizzy. Stein grinned, simply catching her as her world blacked out.

Well, that was easier than I thought... a simple wavelength knock out...he thought to himself.

He scooped her up into his arms, heading to his lab. He laughed darkly, setting Marie onto the cool metal table, strapping her arms and legs down, just in case she was to wake. He stopped suddenly, being thrown into his past...

* * *

"Mother? Where's father?" Ten year old Franken Stein asked his mother one night.

Jessica Stein laughed, pointing towards the hallways. "Where do you think, Franken?"

Young Stein nodded, heading towards the hallways, half afraid. Nakum Stein was not the best man in the world, clocking long days at his morgue, hitting Jessica when they were in an argument, drinking to the point where he didn't remember who he was, or what he was doing the night before...

He slowly headed to Nakum's lab, pushing open the heavy metal door, glancing in. "Father? You in here?"

Nakum grinned, turning towards him. "Come here, Franken. I want to show you something..."

Stein slowly went towards him cautiously. taking a deep breath. Before he knew it, he was on a cold, metal table, arms and legs pinned down, staring at his frightened expression in the mirror on the ceiling.

"I always see you reading and studying, trying to earn the knowledge you so desperately crave, Franken. But I never see you try to do anything about it, no matter how hard you try, you never try to figure out what else things have to offer. You go to school, and you've done those fake dissections, but have you ever wondered what was inside yourself, as a human?"

Stein shook with fear as the blade of the scalpel shone in the light. "I c-c-can't say that I have...besides t-taking anatomy c-courses..."

He felt the cold blade slice into his shirt, ripping it open. Nakum laughed darkly. "Trust me it's more beautiful to understand your anatomy by taking it apart first..."

As Nakum began to cut him open, Stein could've sworn that he would pass out from the pain, but he never did, feeling his blood, warm and sticky, falling everywhere, feeling the blade cut through ever part of his skin.

Stein kept his eyes screwed shut, small tears rolling down his cheek. Nakum's breath was hot on his skin as he leant down.

"Open your eyes Franken..."

Stein did as he was told, opening his eyes slowly. The mirror had been angled so that Stein could see his insides. It wa odd, to be staring at the pink flesh pulled back to reveal his intestines, his stomach, his ribcage... He should've been grossed out, or at least show some inclination that this wasn't right, but he just stared... suddenly the pain was worth it... He was making a new discovery...

* * *

Stein grinned darkly at the memory, twirling the already blood stained scalpel in his hands. He began tearing off her dress, his mind seeping into madness. He slowly reached up, taking the eyepatch off her eye, tracing his finger over the scar before running it over with the blade.

He felt her even breath as the blood flowed sweetly over his fingers... that brought him over the edge of his insanity...his frayed ends...

He slowly let the blade drift to her midsection, and he began to carve into her clear and beautiful flesh... Marie's eyes opened and her breath became labored, staring at Stein.

" Franken... please stop..."

He laughed, the blood splattering on him as she began struggle. His eyes were barely visible through the glint. He leaned down and began to lick the blood. Marie stared at him as his blade slipped down her stomach, ripping open her underwear in one go.

Marie growled. "Franken... what are you doing...?"

He allowed the blade to slip across her womanhood, and Marie gasped, feeling the cold blade. "Franken!"

He grinned, and the blade slipped inside her, making Marie gasp in pain. "Ow, F- Franken!"

Stein grinned, his eyes flashing in his insanity. "You're a lovely experiment, Marie..."

Marie whimpered in pain as he took the blade out of her, and set it down on his tool table. "Franken...d-don't let the m-madness take hold o-"

She was cut off when Stein's tongue began to lap up the blood on her womanhood. She stopped, feeling her back arch. "Franken..."

Stein slipped his tongue inside her, and began licking the blood off the inside walls. She moaned, and felt her body ache, but at the same time, she didn't want this...not when he wasn't all there...

Stein slowly came back up, and he was grinning wickedly... "You're wet for me..."

Marie blushed slightly, and felt her body reach climax limits when his fingers entered into her, first one...then slowly two as he eased them in and out, the blood making his fingers slippery...

Marie moaned as his third finger entered, and she cummed all over his hand, mixed with the blood... "Oh...ow...Franken...please...oh god!"

He grinned, but didn't go any further, leaving her body to hum, her eye closed. She couldn't believe the want she had felt... she hadn't had sex in what seemed like forever, and to think that this was all caused by the maddened Stein...

She felt the blade again, and the warm rush of blood once more... she didn't care to feel it. She just loved it...dearly...even now, with Stein's face floating over head, his eyes glued to the blood, the discovery of a new experiment overwhelming, she felt alright...like nothing was wrong...as long as she was with him.

**Well, what did you guys think? I love doing crazy Stein, and Marie is someone who is a permenant stigma in his home after everything that happens... So why wouldn't he dissect her? XD**

**Comment and Follow pwease**

**~Broken Blades-13**


End file.
